The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to a dry powder delivery device and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to an apparatus and method for controlled delivery of dry powder.
In US patent application 2004/0089299, Bonney et al disclose: “An inhaler for delivery of a dry powder medicament is disclosed that includes a breath sensor for sensing the breath of a patient, a reservoir for the dry powder, a meter for metering an amount of dry powder from the reservoir, and electro-mechanical coupling means for actuating said meter, wherein said coupling means is directly or indirectly responsive to said breath sensor.”
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,454, Hodson et al disclose: “A dry powder inhaler comprises a housing that has a portion that receives a dose of powdered medicament, a patient port that is placed in fluid communication with a patient; an inhalation passageway in communication with the patient port, a deagglomerator that deagglomerates or assists in aerosolization of the dose of powdered medicament; an electric powered device that drives the deagglomerator; a patient-independent energy output source that drives the electric powered device, a detector that detects inspiratory flow through the inhalation passageway; and a controller for actuating the deagglomerator in response to detection of the inspiratory flow by the detector.”
Additional background art includes:
    U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,819,116    7,520,278    7,458,373    7,322,355    7,117,867    United States patent application 20090095294    United States patent application 20050056276    United States patent application 20040079368    United States patent application 20030168057